My Soul to You
by AvidRawr
Summary: Ivy goes out to help Glen with an FIB matter and when something terrible happens it is up to Rachel to save her.


**Title: **My Soul to You

**Author:** AvidRawr  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Hollows  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rachel/Ivy, some Ivy/Glen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Post Pale Demon. Ivy goes out to help Glen with an FIB matter and when something terrible happens it is up to Rachel to save her.

"Bon appetite!" I said as I pulled the homemade lasagna out of the oven. I set the hot pan down on the trivets in the middle of Ivy's farm table that served as our kitchen table. I had cleared it off, with Ivy's permission, and set out the plates and silverware already as well as the salad and garlic bread that came out of the oven just before the lasagna.

I expected Ivy out of the shower any second now and wanted everything set and ready when she came into the kitchen. Between her runs and all the time she was spending with Glen we hadn't had a real meal together in a couple of weeks. Tonight however I knew that her boyfriend was working a case and Ivy had finished her latest run earlier in the day, so I was going to surprise her with a nice meal.

I sat down in my chair to wait. It was really what I spent most of my days doing lately. Because of this damned piece of charmed metal around my wrist I was relegated to the role of secretary and house wife. I glared at the shiny piece of silver. At least it was kind of pretty. The elf certainly knew how to make a fine piece of jewelry. I straightened as I heard the shower turn off. I frowned a few minutes later when Ivy walked out dressed in her working leathers.

"Going out?" I didn't even bother trying to hide my disappointment.

Ivy's eyes widened as she took in the meal laid out on the table. "I'm sorry, Rachel. Glen called."

"Not a problem. You two kids have fun." My words came out sounding forced.

Ivy didn't buy it of course and I watched her eyes soften. "It's not like that. The FIB needs help with a rogue witch. They have him trapped, but he keeps blasting spells at anyone who tries to get near him."

I used to be the one to get called in on these types of situations. Ivy couldn't call a protection circle and didn't have any magic to defend herself. She had her living vamp strength and speed, but I still didn't like the idea of her going after the witch on her own. "This isn't your type of job. Can't they call in the IS for assistance?" The moment I said it I knew it was a stupid question. If the IS weren't there already, they obviously had some political reason for staying out of it. The FIB were on their own.

"I'll be fine, Rachel. I'm more worried about Glen. There are already three men down."

I felt a pang of jealousy and instantly felt horrible for it. Glen was my friend too. I didn't want to see him hurt, but…Ivy was Ivy. She was more than just a friend to me and I didn't like that she had to go put herself in harm's way because I could no longer do my job. "Be careful." My words came out in barely a whisper.

"Always." She smiled at me reassuringly. "Hey, I'll get down there, tag this guy quick, and be back before that lasagna even gets cold. You'll see."

"Sure, Ivy."

"See you soon, Dear heart."

I couldn't help a small smile in return at hearing her seldom-used pet name for me. "See you soon."

And she was out the door.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall, my fork tapping impatiently on the table. Only an hour. It had only been an hour since she left. Still—shouldn't I have heard from her by now? It wasn't as if she had to wait around to wrap things up. She was only going in as extra muscle. The FIB would handle everything else.

I stared at my cell phone on the table in front of me willing it to ring. She's fine. It's only been an hour. She's probably just talking with Glen. I didn't really like that thought either. Ever since I got home from the hospital it has been like she is distancing herself from me. She has been really great about me not being able to do ANYTHING with this damn bracelet on, practically coddling me at times even, but I can tell that she is still trying to move on from our life together. It felt like she was going through a 12 step program and I was the vice she needed to break from.

I jumped when Cake's "Short Skirt, Long Jacket" started playing. Ivy. I snatched my phone from the table. "Ivy. Hey. I was getting worried—"

"Rachel, this is Glen." My stomach sank. He sounded worried.

"Glen…why are you calling on Ivy's phone? Where is Ivy?"

"I don't know exactly what happened. I think she got hit by one of the curses he was throwing around. All I know is that one second she was fine and the next she's acting like one of the newly undead."

I swallowed my fear. Curses? Ivy just said it was a rogue witch. She didn't say anything about curses. When this was all over I was going to kick her ass. They would have told her about the curses when they called her in. She deliberately left that part out. "How bad is it?"

"She threw the witch through a wall…he's no longer an issue." His voice caught as he continued, "She also took out two of our guys. They are okay, but we don't know what to do. I don't want to follow protocol on this. I do know for sure that she didn't die her first death. His last curse did something to her."

Protocol for an out of control newly undead was to shoot to kill. "I'm on my way. Keep her busy, but stay back. Where are you?" He gave me the address and I hung up. It was a warehouse down by the bus station. Revoked license be damned, Ivy needed me. I didn't know what I could do yet, especially since I'd been cut off from the leylines and the collective, but I'd figure out something.

When I got to the warehouse I wasted no time in running inside, not even sparing a glance to the two men being checked over in the ambulances. Was that Ivy's work or the witch's?

I followed the noise through the warehouse. I impatiently waited as a man was being helped through a narrow doorway. He didn't look too bad other than the fact that he was hopping in an effort to keep his weight off of his right leg. When they were out of the way I took a deep breath and walked inside. The room was large, but it only took a moment for me to spot Ivy crouched in a corner and Glen slowly walking towards her, his hands out wide in front of him in the universal sign of "I mean you no harm". Unfortunately for him, Ivy's body language wars promising harm.

"V, baby, it's Glen." He took another step closer. Her lips pulled back in a snarl and I saw her body tense further. She looked ready to spring.

I shouted, "Glen, stay back!"

Glen took another step, ignoring me. "Baby, everything is okay. You took care of the bad guy. We are all safe now."

I tried again. "You're not, Glen. Get your ass back here before it is too late!"

He shouted back, starting to sound annoyed. "I'm fine. She won't hurt me."

"She's not exactly herself right now, Glen."

"I can see that, but she's still Ivy!" He spun around to face me, giving her his back. Uh oh. "She –"

Ivy lunged, wrapping an arm around his throat and spinning, slamming him face first into the wall. I could hear Glen's grunt from the impact, though he looked to be all right still. If you counted having a mindless snarling vamp at your throat all right.

"Don't move, Glen." I took a step towards them, but stopped when a hand clamped down on my arm. It was Captain Edden.

"Ms. Morgan, you stay put. I don't want anyone else putting themselves in danger." From his tone you could tell that he and his son had already had this argument.

I took a moment to call up my second sight and looked at Ivy. I gasped. "Her aura is gone."

Edden froze, then followed my line of sight as if he could see what I was seeing. "What do you mean?"

"The only aura I see is Glen's." Ivy's brilliant gold aura was completely missing. "Whatever curse he threw at her, it somehow stripped her aura away. If that had hit a human, they'd be dying."

Edden's eyes cast down. "She jumped in front of him when she saw it coming. She protected him."

I squeezed his hand where it gripped my arm. "Then lets keep her from hurting him now."

Edden hesitantly let me go and I slowly made my way across the room. The trick here was to not be afraid. Fear would only make things worse. I didn't know what I was going to do to help Ivy, but first-thing-first was to help Glen. I stopped several yards away when I saw Ivy tightening the pressure of her arm against Glen's throat.

"Ivy, let him go."

She turned her solidly black eyes to me and snarled. "Mine."

No fear. Show no fear. Not like I haven't been in a similar situation before. "I don't want him. I just want you to let him go." I slowly stepped forward. "You care about Glen, remember? You don't want to hurt him."

She turned her attention back to him, placing her nose behind his ear and inhaling deeply. I saw her fingers flex where they gripped his face tighter and she tilted his head to the side, licking a wet line up the side of his neck.

Crap on toast. I needed to get her attention away from him and on to me. Blood. It's what all vamps craved. Ivy had always seemed particularly sweet on mine. I reached down slowly for the small dagger tucked into my boot. Ivy had given it to me the first time I decided to venture out on my own after getting back. I don't think I'd ever seen such a beautiful blade before. The blade itself was as long as my hand from palm to the tip of my middle finger. The handle was inlayed with emeralds and had gold and copper vines winding around it. It also had the highest silver content possible with it still able to hold its shape.

"Glen, as soon as she lets go I want you to walk calmly over to Edden." I held my breath as I pricked the tip of my finger, blood welling up immediately.

Edden called out, "Morgan, what do you think you are doing!"

"I'll be fine!" I shouted back. I hoped. I took a step forward and held up my hand. "Ivy, let Glen go."

Her black eyes widened and her nostrils flared taking in the scent of my blood as I came closer. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and her grip flexed, then suddenly she flung Glen to the side and grabbed me, slamming my back into the wall. I grunted with the impact, but otherwise focused all of my energy on not panicking. Ivy had one hand on my throat, the other gripping my shoulder. I shivered as her hand began slowly sliding down my arm until she got to my wrist. "Ivy…"

Her eyes flicked to mine briefly as her fingers wrapped around my wrist and she began raising my hand to her mouth. Her tongue flicked out at the drop of blood on the tip of my finger before she sucked the digit into her mouth. I couldn't stop the jolt of desire that shot through me as her mouth worked the blood from the small wound.

I must have gasped because Edden shouted, "Rachel!"

It took me a couple of tries to find my voice. "Stay back! I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ivy's eyes stared into mine as she suckled my finger. Her pupils dilated even further and nostrils flared as she inhaled my arousal at her actions. It's amazing how much of an erogenous zone the fingers are…and how much danger really turns me on. Ivy was right, I get off on danger. "Ivy, do you recognize me? It's Rachel."

She pulled my finger from between her lips and, still gripping my wrist, pressed my hand against the wall stretched up over my head. Her other hand relaxed on my throat as she leaned forward, cheek pressing to mine as she inhaled my scent deeply. She nuzzled my cheek as the hand at my throat slowly slid down, fingers tracing across my collarbone, then down my side. I swallowed a moan when her fingers caressed the side of my breast before ghosting down my ribs. The hand at my waist suddenly gripped harder and lifted me inches off of the floor and I yelped in surprise. Her knee pushed between my legs and she lowered me until her knee was flush against me.

Oh boy. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Not that I really had anything in mind to start with. She started kissing down my throat and my eyelids fluttered. When her teeth scraped over my invisible scar I gasped at the sudden pleasure of it and bowed my body into her.

"Rachel?" I wasn't so far gone in the pleasure of it to miss the mix of concern and question in Edden's voice.

"I'm okay. I'll let you know the moment that changes, I swear." My voice may have been a bit on the breathy side.

From the side somewhere I heard, "If I hadn't already seen the out of control vampire, I might wonder if I'd walked in on a porn shoot." Lovely.

Ivy's hand on my hip had worked itself under my shirt and was caressing my stomach. I brought my freehand over to cover hers and tried to clear my head enough to speak. This may feel good, but I knew that if she bit me while in this state I was a goner.

"Ivy, you're scaring me. You don't like when I'm scared." Her teeth nipped my flesh again and I jerked. "You're the one that keeps me safe now, remember?"

I felt her body shudder against me. "Rachel…" It was barely a whisper, but I'd heard it. Hopefully I was getting through to her.

"That's right!" I said as if I were talking to a toddler who had just told me that a cat says meow. I moved my hand from hers on my stomach and after hesitating a moment ran my fingers through her hair in a soothing gesture. I've always wanted to do it, but our issues always made that impossible. As I stroked her hair she turned her face to nuzzle my hand. I fought back a yelp when she nipped my palm. Suddenly I remembered something she had told me the first time we'd ended up in this position.

"_We can share blood without love if you hurt me or we can share blood without hurt if you love me."_

I do love Ivy, but could I love her like that? Based on the pleasure she was calling up within me I would say yes. It has been there all along. The only thing that has been in the way was my damned stubbornness. If I was completely honest with myself, I'd admit that all this time I've been jealous of Glen. I'd wanted to cry during the kiss in San Francisco when I had thought that was the end of us. I could take control of this situation here and now.

"Ivy." I said as I bucked my hips against her, my fingers gripping her hair and pulling until I could see her face.

A growl rumbled in her chest and I swallowed back the spike of fear at the sound, those black, black eyes, and her glistening fangs. "Ivy," I said her name again, this time with more command in my tone. Her growling stopped. Though she had no aura, no soul, something in her recognized me, knew that I was more than just food to her. She seemed to be savoring the smell, taste, and feel of me.

"What are you planning, Rachel?" Glen called.

I stared into Ivy's eyes, my grip firm in her hair and spoke loud enough for him to hear me. "We've shared auras before. I think if I give her enough of mine I might be able to bring her back."

Edden this time, "How do you share an aura?"

Kinda awkward. "Depends on the couple. Blood and/or sex."

"You've done this before?" Glen again and I could hear something other than curiosity lacing his words. Jealousy?

"Blood," Just that one word was all I could manage as Ivy's hands tightened their hold on me. Then, "but I'll have to make it a bit more to keep Ivy from draining me."

"A bit more?" I was no longer paying enough attention to know who had said that last. I was focused solely on Ivy.

"Everyone out of the room." I couldn't do what I was about to do if I had an audience and I didn't think Ivy would relax enough with the threat of them around either.

"Like hell, Morgan. We're not going anywhere." Edden said.

"I need her to let her guard down. With you guys in the room I may not be able to get through to her." Really, if this went as far as I thought that it could, I so did not want an audience. It really was a good thing that vamps liked to take their time and play with their food so much since the boys had decided to have a conversation while Ivy considered which of my veins she wanted to tap. "Out, please…."

I relaxed as I heard their footsteps retreating, then a click of the door closing. I needed to get her interested in more than just blood, but as she was now that wouldn't be easy. I couldn't just let her have at my neck where she'd begun nipping as I spoke with Glen and Edden. I needed to try something different first.

Using my grip on her hair I tugged her head back once again and struck as she opened her mouth in surprise. I crushed my lips to hers, kissing her as if my life depended on it—which it kind of did. I immediately thrust my tongue into her mouth, seeking out her fangs. Blood and sex. I gasped into her mouth as her sharp fang sliced the edge of my tongue. At the first taste of blood Ivy pressed hard against me, feeding at my mouth. I needed to move things along before the wound closed up from the healing agents in her saliva.

Releasing my grip on her hair I moved both of my hands down to her hips, sliding my fingers down to tease the skin just below the edge of the tight leather of her pants. Ivy pulled back as the blood stopped flowing and as I took a moment to catch my breath I slid one hand up and underneath her shirt, stroking and kneading her so soft flesh.

I tilted my head back against the wall behind me and immediately Ivy's lips began kissing their way down my neck. Ivy's teeth scraped over my scar once again and this time I allowed the moan to escape my lips, my nails pressing into Ivy's skin. It was now or never.

I pulled Ivy's hands from their bruising grip on my hips and slipped them both up under my shirt as I said, "I give you this."

Ivy's body froze at my words and for a second I thought something might be wrong. Or well, more wrong. Then I felt her hands sliding up my body as her teeth pressed down. Her fangs broke the skin and I gasped, but as she began pulling on my blood the pain morphed into an addictive pleasure. Her mouth was working so hard on my neck that I could still feel a kind of bruising pain and knew that I needed more to make this work. I opened up my second sight and watched as my aura slowly flowed into Ivy, but instead of sharing my aura like we needed, she was merely taking it.

I guided her hands over my body and bucked my hips against the knee pressed between my legs. As my arousal flared, the press of Ivy's mouth lightened and her hands began moving on their own. One hand moved down to grip the front of my jeans and her other hand went up to caress over the rough lace of my bra.

I opened my eyes when I first realized that I'd even closed them. Rather than leaving me completely my aura was now expanding as it moved further over Ivy, thickest where we were connected. I could see it pulse with each draw of my blood into her mouth. This could work.

Ivy ground her knee between my legs and I found my hips moving of their own volition to meet her movements. The scrape of her nails over the lace of my bra made me whimper, then gasp as she suddenly squeezed my breast, her thumb moving over my nipple.

The more blood she took, the closer I got, the faster my aura stretched over her. I whimpered softly when her fangs withdrew from my neck suddenly. No! My aura was so close to enveloping her completely. We just needed something to push it that last little bit.

I needn't have worried. She flicked her tongue out to gather the few drops of blood left on my neck as her first bite healed. The hand she had on the front of my jeans deftly released the button there and lowered the zipper before it dipped down, stroking my lower belly and then went down further still.

"Ivy…" I whispered, desire flooding me as her fingers brushed my sex. My knees went weak when her fingers slipped into my panties. There was no going back from here. Her thumb found my clit at the same time her teeth bit back into me. I cried out, the pleasure almost too much. If she were to drain me dry right now, I'd go out with a smile on my face. She then pushed her fingers into me and I couldn't think anymore. I watched my aura surge over her as the pleasure built within me. Each thrust of her fingers, stroke of her thumb, and pull of her mouth increased the strength of it around her.

My hips thrust and my fingers dug into her flesh. I could feel the peak rapidly rising. I was so close. Ivy's thumb moved faster and her fingers curled inside of me just so and suddenly I was cresting, the wave of pleasure so intense that I thought I saw a flash of light the color of burnished gold before my eyes. My body quaked and I heard Ivy gasp and moan against my neck as she felt my pleasure through our connection and orgasmed herself, her fingers still thrusting inside me to prolong both our pleasure.

Just when I thought that I couldn't take anymore stimulation Ivy pulled back from my neck and gently removed her fingers from inside of me, bringing her soaked hand to rest on my hip. She kissed my neck softly and cradled me to her as we slid to the floor.

"Dear heart?" She asked in a whisper just before the door flung open and Captain Edden, Glen, and the other FIB guys rushed in.

"Ivy!" Glen yelled, running towards us, Edden right behind him.

Ivy discretely did up the zipper and button of my jeans, always so thoughtful. I lifted my head from Ivy's shoulder and smiled at the men rushing towards us. "We're okay. It worked." It had really worked. Still using my second sight I marveled at seeing Ivy's pristine gold aura surrounding her once again. My head felt heavy and I was suddenly really sleepy, so I let it fall back to Ivy's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Dear heart?" Ivy's voice suddenly sounded scared as she used her pet name for me this time. "Rachel! Oh god…how much did I take?"

I heard Edden call out, "Get a paramedic in here with a blood kit now! She needs a transfusion!" Quick footsteps sounded as his orders were followed.

I heard Glen's voice close by. "Ivy…are you back, babe? Are you both okay? We heard a scream…"

"I'm back. Rachel brought me back. I didn't hurt you did I?" Her voice was soft and she was holding me tightly.

"No. You didn't hurt anyone. Rachel made sure of it." Glen responded.

I snuggled back against Ivy's body enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped protectively around me. It felt safe here, like this. I opened my eyes when something wet dripped onto my face. Ivy was crying, the tears pink from the blood she'd just ingested. My blood. "What's wrong, Ivy? You're okay now." I lifted my hand to cup her cheek.

Her hand came up to cover mine and as she spoke her voice caught. "I never wanted it like this. It should have been your choice."

The paramedic arrived and tried to move me away from Ivy, but I held on. Ivy said, "She's fine. Hook her up as she is."

I clenched my eyes shut as he worked. "It was my choice. No, it's not how I imagined it, but to know that I was able to save you with my aura, that is what I care about."

Ivy held my arm still so I wouldn't mess up the transfusion line, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over the inside of my wrist. "You don't understand…I blood raped you. I'm no better than Piscary."

That made me angry and I tried to jerk away to better be able to yell at her, but she held me fast against her. "If I thought that I could stand up on my own right now, I'd kick your ass! I was there that night when he dumped you on the front step, bloody and broken. I helped clean you up and get you into bed. Helped you heal. What he did to you….that was NOTHING like this! I love you, Ivy! If it took you draining me dry to save you, I'd have let you do it and died happy for it!"

The quick movement and flash of anger coupled with my blood loss left me feeling woozy again, so I settled back against Ivy, my head resting against her shoulder. She rested her cheek on the top of my head and said, "I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason for your death. I'd rather die twice."

Glen, who had been crouched down next to us, stood and took a step back. "How long?"

I glanced up at hearing the pain in Glen's voice. "How long what?"

"How long has something been going on between you two? Ivy?" Glen's pained gaze rose to the top of my head where Ivy's cheek still rested.

The other agents in the room looked particularly uncomfortable with what was going on. You and me both, guys.

Ivy sat up a bit straighter, shifting me with her, and being careful of the line connected to my arm. "I have never cheated on you, Glen, and the last time Rachel and I attempted a blood balance was well before you and I ever started dating."

Glen shook his head. "How long have you been in love with her, then?"

Ivy didn't even hesitate. "Since we first worked together in the IS."

"Don't blame Ivy, Glen," I interjected before he could say anything. "I've been running scared from my feelings and from Ivy. She was trying to move on with you. So…if you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me, but Ivy doesn't deserve anymore hurt, especially with what I've already caused her."

Captain Edden placed his hand on Glen's shoulder and Glen turned angry eyes to his father. "This is something to be settled later. Ms. Morgan needs to get to a hospital and we've got paperwork to do," He paused, relieved eyes settling on Ivy and me. "I'm glad everyone's okay. Thank you both for your help. I'll see to it that the FIB gives you both hazard pay and covers the hospital bill."

I jerked up, almost slamming my head into Ivy's chin. "No hospital…I don't want to go to the hospital. Ivy!"

"Don't worry, Dear heart, just a quick stop to check you over and then straight home." She understood the reason for my panic, of course.

The paramedic looked down at us disapprovingly. "She lost a lot of blood. They may want to keep her overnight for observation and make sure there are no ill effects."

As she rubbed my back in soothing circles she said, "I'm a vampire. Trust me; I know how to treat blood loss. I will take care of her." Her tone left no room for argument. I let out a surprised yelp as Ivy stood, quickly and gracefully, with me in her arms. Without another word she headed out towards the ambulance leaving everyone else to follow suit.

I looked up as she walked and caught her gaze on me. With a grimace I said, "I suppose this means there are cookies in my near future."

Ivy laughed and it made my heart warm to hear the true mirth in it. Ivy didn't laugh like that near enough. When we reached the ambulance she gently placed me on the gurney inside and leaned down to kiss my forehead. She took a seat next to me and brushed my hair back from my face.

I was feeling groggy again and blinked rapidly a few times to stay awake. There was so much that needed said still and decisions to be made after what had just happened between us. "Ivy, I—"

"Shh…" She stopped me with a finger to my lips. "Sleep, Dear heart. There will be plenty of time for talk later."

I tried to fight it, but once she started stroking my hair I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. She's right, there will be plenty of time to talk later. It took almost losing her to finally open my eyes to what I was denying, but I'd made up my mind now. And if I get my way, we'll have the rest of eternity together to talk.


End file.
